The Day That Everything Changed
by viviandanime
Summary: Tohru and Kyo are now married, and are living life with their 3 month old, Rin. Akito finds out about their daughter, and attacks Tohru, leaving their lives different than before.
1. Chapter 1

*****Before you start, I do not own Fruits Basket!*****

**This fanfic is based of the anime not the manga, so the character descriptions will be different!**

**This is yaoi free, and all that stuff. I do not read or write that kind of stuff, so don't expect it from me. **

**This is my first fanfic that I have shared online, because I honestly don't do a very good job at fanfictions. This is a Kyo x Tohru ship, kinda thing. If you don't ship them, then don't read. This is my fanfic.**

**I am not the type of person who is dramatic, who writes stuff like this, so I am going WAY out of my comfort zone with this! **

Enjoy!

Chapter One

Tohru cooked supper, as Kyo did some cleaning up around the house, and taking care of their three month old daughter, Rin. Rin was much like her mother, as well as her father. She had Tohru's blue eyes, and Kyo's flame coloured hair. She was a good baby, rarely cried, slept through the night, and alway smiled, especially around Kyo.

"Dinner is ready!" Tohru called from the kitchen, she put the food on the table, and poured some drinks. She got Rin from her crib, and gave her a warm bottle of milk.

"Smells delicious!" Kyo said, walking into the kitchen. He washed his dusty hand, and sat at the table, giving Rin a slight kiss on her soft cheek.

Just then, the phone rang, making Rin giggle at the ringer. Tohru answered, letting Kyo eat a much deserved dinner on a Friday evening. "Hello?" She said. This is Akito. said a soft, and almost creepy voice. "Oh, hello..." Tohru asked, a little concerned. Her tone of voice captured Kyo's attention.

I need you to come to the main house tomorrow at two, there is something that we need to discuss. Akito said, sounding a bit evil. "Oh, may I ask why?" Tohru asked. Just come tomorrow, we'll talk then. Then he hung up.

"Who was that?" Kyo asked, with a mouthful of rice in his mouth, making baby Rin laugh. "Oh...um...my boss wants to see me tomorrow at two, so could you watch Rin?" Tohru asked, making up a story on the spot. She didn't want Kyo to know where she was going tomorrow, he didn't trust Akito, so he wouldn't let her go otherwise.

"Oh, sure, how long will you be gone?" Kyo asked. "I'm not sure, I'll try to call you when I'm on my way home." Tohru said. Kyo nodded, and they enjoyed the rest of the meal together.

That night, Tohru couldn't sleep. She was so curious as to why Akito wanted to see her. Kyo was sound asleep, and he was in a deep sleep. His snores echoed through the room. She wondered how Rin could actually sleep, She is Kyo's daughter after all. She thought to herself, the thought made her let out a small giggle.

The next morning, Tohru made eggs and bacon, which was Kyo's favourite Saturday breakfast. Kyo woke up around 10:00, and saw a hot plate of eggs and bacon waiting for him. The familiar sound of his coffee brewing in the brand new coffee maker put him in an instant good mood.

Tohru was changing Rin, who had her usual smile. She put Rin in a cute cyan coloured onesie. She took her out to play with Kyo and herself before she had to go. Kyo got out her favourite toy, which was his favourite toy as a child. A big teddy bear which was in very good shape, despite the age of the teddy bear.

Time flew, and when Tohru check the time, it was 1:26. "I should leave, I'll see you in a bit, okay?" she said, giving Rin and Kyo kissed on the cheek. "Alright, be safe." Kyo said. Tohru nodded, and walked to the garage, got in the car, and drove to the main house.

She was very nervous to see was Akito had to say to her.

When she got the main house, she slowly walked through the courtyard, her mind spinning with questions.

She walked to Akito's room, and entered. It was almost completely dark, and she could barely make out Akito, who was sitting in the corner. "Hello Akito, you wanted to talk to me?" Tohru asked. "Yes, I did..." Akito said.

Back at home, Kyo needed Tohru to pick up some milk, because there wasn't a lot left for Rin. She called her work. Hello? One of Tohru's co-workers answered. "Yes, could I speak with Tohru Sohma?" Kyo asked. Tohru? She's not in today, it's her day off. The woman said. "Really? She said she needed to see her boss." Kyo said. The boss is taking a leave, he won't be back for a few weeks. She said. "Oh, well thank you." Kyo said, hanging up.

"I've heard Kyo and yourself now are parents, correct?" Akito asked. "Yes, Rin is three months old." Tohru replied. Of what little Tohru could see of Akito's face, his face looked full of anger. Akito sighed, and picked up something. Before Tohru could even make out what he was holding, a stinging pain shocked her, knocked her over. She held her shoulder.

"I let you marry Kyo, but having a child? I don't think I allowed that." Akito said, striking her over and over. Tohru screamed, but no one could help. They were alone at the main house.

Kyo called everyone else he knew, but they didn't know where Tohru was. Then it hit him, the main house. He got Rin, dropped her off at Yuki's apartment, and sped off to the main house. She better not be there, please don't let her be there... Kyo begged in his head. Akito probably found out about Rin, and he must have been furious.

Tohru's screams became louder and louder, her whole body was wracked with horrible pain. Akito decided to put away the whip, and he started to kick her stomach, and even her head. Tohru coughed up some blood, and her vision became blurry. She had the wind knocked out of her several times.

Kyo finally made it to the main house, and ran inside. He heard a ghastly scream coming from Akito's room, it was obvious that Tohru needed help. He ran to the room, roughly opened the paper doors, and the light shone on Tohru, who was screaming and crying in pain. "Tohru!" He yelled, running to her side.

Akito sat in the corner, laughing. "She deserved it." Akito said, and walked out of the room.

Tohru's cries were interrupted when she coughed up even more blood. Kyo was shocked, she was bleeding all over, and the blood she coughed up was so much. Tohru's cries became softer, and her screaming stopped. "Kyo, it hurts..." Tohru whimpered. "It's going to be okay, I'll call Hatori." he said. He pulled out his cellphone.

"Hello, Hatori?" Kyo said, Yes, what is it? Hatori answered. "It's Tohru, Aktio attacked her, she's coughing blood up like crazy." Kyo said, scared. I'll be at the main house soon, call Shigure, he's supposed to be there soon. Hatori said, then he hung up.

As he said, Shigure came home. "Akito, I'm home." He said, walking into Akito's room. Instead of Aktio, he saw a half conscious Tohru, and a scared Kyo on the floor. "Tohru? Kyo? What happened?" Shigure asked. "Akito attacked her!" Kyo said, Tohru was coughing violently, and blood trickled from her mouth. Shigure called an ambulance just as Hatori arrived.

Hatori bandaged her as much as he could. Kyo held Tohru's hand, which was getting colder, but the grip never loosened. Tohru cried softly, and was in a lot of pain, and her breaths her short and shallow.

Tohru's pain finally ended when her grin loosened, and her hand fell. "Tohru! Is she okay?" Kyo asked. "I put her to sleep, if she had been awake, she would have moved more, causing the wounds to bleed more." Hatori said. Kyo breathed a sigh of relief, Tohru was finally out of pain for a while, just as the ambulance came and took her to the hospital.

Kyo called Yuki, and Yuki brought Rin to the hospital, and waited. Rin was smiling the whole time, and her dad held her, and hugged her. "Kyo Sohma?" a doctor with a clipboard said. "Yes?" Kyo said.

"Tohru has internal bleeding, so she'll have to stay here overnight. In case she waked up, you can stay here overnight or however long she's here." the doctor said. "Yes, please." Kyo said. "Can I see her?" "Yes, she asked for you." the doctor said, and brought Kyo to the room that Tohru was in.

Kyo saw Tohru in the bed, hooked up to different machines. "Tohru, you feeling okay?" Kyo asked, sitting on the bed, still holding Rin. "Yes, those painkillers really work." She smiled.

Kyo held Rin, as Tohru brushed her flame coloured hair.

Tohru recovered slowly. Kyo and Rin lived in the hospital, slowly adjusting to the cafeteria food, which was nothing compared to Tohru's cooking.

"Mr. Sohma, could I speak with you?" the same doctor asked. Kyo nodded and left Rin and Tohru in the room. "Tohru is recovering slower than expected, and we think her recovery would speed up if we perform a slight surgery to repair some internal damage." he said. "She would be able to go home, but she'll need to come to the hospital once a month for a treatment. This would last for the rest of her life.". Kyo paused. This surgery would require monthly treatment, but otherwise they could return to a normal life.

"I'll ask her." Kyo said. He talked with Tohru, and they agreed to the surgery.

**4 Years Later**

"Mom, look what I made in school!" Rin said, who was now starting kindergarten. She held a paper which had a butterfly painted on it. "That's beautiful, Rin!" Tohru said. "Like it, daddy?" Rin asked, "Love it." Kyo smiled. Rin smiled.

Rin was a talented artist, and she was already excelling kindergarten. "Tohru!" a woman's voice said, "Oh, hello, Mae!" Tohru said, a woman with her daughter came up. "Hana wanted to know if Rin would like to spend the night at our place." Mae said. "Oh, that's fine with me, Kyo?" she asked. "Sure, that's fine." Kyo replied. "Yay!" Hana and Rin said. "I'll be over with some pyjamas and your toothbrush, okay?" Tohru said, kissing Rin on the forehead.

Kyo and Tohru said goodbye and drove home. When they got home, Tohru sat on the couch with Kyo, and watched some movies that they saw back when they were dating in high school.

After Tohru dropped Rin's stuff off, she began to feel pain in her stomach, like someone had punched her. This was normal, due to the beating she had gotten four years before. She sat down, and held her stomach.

"Tohru, you okay? I'll get the pills." Kyo said. He ran to the upstairs bathroom, and got the pills. When he got downstairs, he saw Tohru at the sink, coughing up blood. "Here, take the pills." he said, and he cleaned the kitchen sink.

Just then, the phone rang. "Hello?" Kyo said, "Kyo! Come here right now, Rin and Hana are missing, they were playing in the backyard and went into the woods without telling me!" Mae said, scared and yelling through the phone.

Kyo told Tohru about the situation, and they both got in the car and sped off. It was night, and he could only imagine how scared Rin was.

When they got to the house, the two searched the yard, then went into the forest. Tohru was crying. "Rin! Rin!" Tohru yelled, "Rin, it's mom! Come out!" she said desperately. "Rin!" Kyo called. "Help!" a small voice echoed. It wasn't Rin, it was Hana.

"We're coming!" Kyo said, he found Hana sitting beside Rin, who was on the ground, eyes closed. "Rin..!" Tohru said, she raced ahead. "Tohru, take Hana back and I'll take care of Rin." Kyo said, hiding his tears.

Kyo sat beside his daughter, who was pale, and barely breathing. First Tohru, now Rin? Why? He thought to himself.

Rin laid in the same bed as Tohru did four years ago. Kyo sat at her side, with Tohru sobbing into his shoulder. They held hands for a long time. "This is all my fault." Tohru said. "Huh? How?" Kyo asked, surprised. "I said to Mae that Rin could play outside a little later than usual...I didn't think she would get lost in the woods..." Tohru said.

Kyo hugged Tohru, "That's not your fault, it's no ones fault." Kyo said.

"Mom, I don't feel so well." Rin says, as she lays on the couch. "Where, honey? Head?" she asks. "Yea, my head hurts a lot." Rin says. "Well, I'll see if dad can stay home, okay?" Tohru asks. "Kyo, Rin isn't feeling well, can you take care of her? I have a meeting." Tohru asks. "Sure, I'll call work." Kyo said. "Ok, I'll see you after work, I love you." Tohru said. "Be safe." Kyo says, and they hug.

Kyo felt as though he missed her more than usual, as if he wouldn't see her for a long time. He ignored the feeling, and went to take care of Rin.


	2. Chapter 2

*****Before you start, I do not own Fruits Basket!*****

**This fanfic is based of the anime not the manga, so the character descriptions will be different!**

**This is yaoi free, and all that stuff. I do not read or write that kind of stuff, so don't expect it from me. **

**This is my first fanfic that I have shared online, because I honestly don't do a very good job at fanfictions. This is a Kyo x Tohru ship, kinda thing. If you don't ship them, then don't read. This is my fanfic.**

**I am not the type of person who is dramatic, who writes stuff like this, so I am going WAY out of my comfort zone with this!  
And this may hint at spoilers, but I said at the beginning that Akito is alive, but Tohru hugs Kyo in this fanfic, and he doesn't turn. This may not make sense, but deal with it...that sounded a bit harsh, but oh well.**

Enjoy!

Chapter One

Tohru cooked supper, as Kyo did some cleaning up around the house, and taking care of their three month old daughter, Rin. Rin was much like her mother, as well as her father. She had Tohru's blue eyes, and Kyo's flame coloured hair. She was a good baby, rarely cried, slept through the night, and alway smiled, especially around Kyo.

"Dinner is ready!" Tohru called from the kitchen, she put the food on the table, and poured some drinks. She got Rin from her crib, and gave her a warm bottle of milk.

"Smells delicious!" Kyo said, walking into the kitchen. He washed his dusty hand, and sat at the table, giving Rin a slight kiss on her soft cheek.

Just then, the phone rang, making Rin giggle at the ringer. Tohru answered, letting Kyo eat a much deserved dinner on a Friday evening. "Hello?" She said. This is Akito. said a soft, and almost creepy voice. "Oh, hello..." Tohru asked, a little concerned. Her tone of voice captured Kyo's attention.

I need you to come to the main house tomorrow at two, there is something that we need to discuss. Akito said, sounding a bit evil. "Oh, may I ask why?" Tohru asked. Just come tomorrow, we'll talk then. Then he hung up.

"Who was that?" Kyo asked, with a mouthful of rice in his mouth, making baby Rin laugh. "Oh...um...my boss wants to see me tomorrow at two, so could you watch Rin?" Tohru asked, making up a story on the spot. She didn't want Kyo to know where she was going tomorrow, he didn't trust Akito, so he wouldn't let her go otherwise.

"Oh, sure, how long will you be gone?" Kyo asked. "I'm not sure, I'll try to call you when I'm on my way home." Tohru said. Kyo nodded, and they enjoyed the rest of the meal together.

That night, Tohru couldn't sleep. She was so curious as to why Akito wanted to see her. Kyo was sound asleep, and he was in a deep sleep. His snores echoed through the room. She wondered how Rin could actually sleep, She is Kyo's daughter after all. She thought to herself, the thought made her let out a small giggle.

The next morning, Tohru made eggs and bacon, which was Kyo's favourite Saturday breakfast. Kyo woke up around 10:00, and saw a hot plate of eggs and bacon waiting for him. The familiar sound of his coffee brewing in the brand new coffee maker put him in an instant good mood.

Tohru was changing Rin, who had her usual smile. She put Rin in a cute cyan coloured onesie. She took her out to play with Kyo and herself before she had to go. Kyo got out her favourite toy, which was his favourite toy as a child. A big teddy bear which was in very good shape, despite the age of the teddy bear.

Time flew, and when Tohru check the time, it was 1:26. "I should leave, I'll see you in a bit, okay?" she said, giving Rin and Kyo kissed on the cheek. "Alright, be safe." Kyo said. Tohru nodded, and walked to the garage, got in the car, and drove to the main house.

She was very nervous to see was Akito had to say to her.

When she got the main house, she slowly walked through the courtyard, her mind spinning with questions.

She walked to Akito's room, and entered. It was almost completely dark, and she could barely make out Akito, who was sitting in the corner. "Hello Akito, you wanted to talk to me?" Tohru asked. "Yes, I did..." Akito said.

Back at home, Kyo needed Tohru to pick up some milk, because there wasn't a lot left for Rin. She called her work. Hello? One of Tohru's co-workers answered. "Yes, could I speak with Tohru Sohma?" Kyo asked. Tohru? She's not in today, it's her day off. The woman said. "Really? She said she needed to see her boss." Kyo said. The boss is taking a leave, he won't be back for a few weeks. She said. "Oh, well thank you." Kyo said, hanging up.

"I've heard Kyo and yourself now are parents, correct?" Akito asked. "Yes, Rin is three months old." Tohru replied. Of what little Tohru could see of Akito's face, his face looked full of anger. Akito sighed, and picked up something. Before Tohru could even make out what he was holding, a stinging pain shocked her, knocked her over. She held her shoulder.

"I let you marry Kyo, but having a child? I don't think I allowed that." Akito said, striking her over and over. Tohru screamed, but no one could help. They were alone at the main house.

Kyo called everyone else he knew, but they didn't know where Tohru was. Then it hit him, the main house. He got Rin, dropped her off at Yuki's apartment, and sped off to the main house. She better not be there, please don't let her be there... Kyo begged in his head. Akito probably found out about Rin, and he must have been furious.

Tohru's screams became louder and louder, her whole body was wracked with horrible pain. Akito decided to put away the whip, and he started to kick her stomach, and even her head. Tohru coughed up some blood, and her vision became blurry. She had the wind knocked out of her several times.

Kyo finally made it to the main house, and ran inside. He heard a ghastly scream coming from Akito's room, it was obvious that Tohru needed help. He ran to the room, roughly opened the paper doors, and the light shone on Tohru, who was screaming and crying in pain. "Tohru!" He yelled, running to her side.

Akito sat in the corner, laughing. "She deserved it." Akito said, and walked out of the room.

Tohru's cries were interrupted when she coughed up even more blood. Kyo was shocked, she was bleeding all over, and the blood she coughed up was so much. Tohru's cries became softer, and her screaming stopped. "Kyo, it hurts..." Tohru whimpered. "It's going to be okay, I'll call Hatori." he said. He pulled out his cellphone.

"Hello, Hatori?" Kyo said, Yes, what is it? Hatori answered. "It's Tohru, Aktio attacked her, she's coughing blood up like crazy." Kyo said, scared. I'll be at the main house soon, call Shigure, he's supposed to be there soon. Hatori said, then he hung up.

As he said, Shigure came home. "Akito, I'm home." He said, walking into Akito's room. Instead of Aktio, he saw a half conscious Tohru, and a scared Kyo on the floor. "Tohru? Kyo? What happened?" Shigure asked. "Akito attacked her!" Kyo said, Tohru was coughing violently, and blood trickled from her mouth. Shigure called an ambulance just as Hatori arrived.

Hatori bandaged her as much as he could. Kyo held Tohru's hand, which was getting colder, but the grip never loosened. Tohru cried softly, and was in a lot of pain, and her breaths her short and shallow.

Tohru's pain finally ended when her grin loosened, and her hand fell. "Tohru! Is she okay?" Kyo asked. "I put her to sleep, if she had been awake, she would have moved more, causing the wounds to bleed more." Hatori said. Kyo breathed a sigh of relief, Tohru was finally out of pain for a while, just as the ambulance came and took her to the hospital.

Kyo called Yuki, and Yuki brought Rin to the hospital, and waited. Rin was smiling the whole time, and her dad held her, and hugged her. "Kyo Sohma?" a doctor with a clipboard said. "Yes?" Kyo said.

"Tohru has internal bleeding, so she'll have to stay here overnight. In case she waked up, you can stay here overnight or however long she's here." the doctor said. "Yes, please." Kyo said. "Can I see her?" "Yes, she asked for you." the doctor said, and brought Kyo to the room that Tohru was in.

Kyo saw Tohru in the bed, hooked up to different machines. "Tohru, you feeling okay?" Kyo asked, sitting on the bed, still holding Rin. "Yes, those painkillers really work." She smiled.

Kyo held Rin, as Tohru brushed her flame coloured hair.

Tohru recovered slowly. Kyo and Rin lived in the hospital, slowly adjusting to the cafeteria food, which was nothing compared to Tohru's cooking.

"Mr. Sohma, could I speak with you?" the same doctor asked. Kyo nodded and left Rin and Tohru in the room. "Tohru is recovering slower than expected, and we think her recovery would speed up if we perform a slight surgery to repair some internal damage." he said. "She would be able to go home, but she'll need to come to the hospital once a month for a treatment. This would last for the rest of her life.". Kyo paused. This surgery would require monthly treatment, but otherwise they could return to a normal life.

"I'll ask her." Kyo said. He talked with Tohru, and they agreed to the surgery.

**4 Years Later**

"Mom, look what I made in school!" Rin said, who was now starting kindergarten. She held a paper which had a butterfly painted on it. "That's beautiful, Rin!" Tohru said. "Like it, daddy?" Rin asked, "Love it." Kyo smiled. Rin smiled.

Rin was a talented artist, and she was already excelling kindergarten. "Tohru!" a woman's voice said, "Oh, hello, Mae!" Tohru said, a woman with her daughter came up. "Hana wanted to know if Rin would like to spend the night at our place." Mae said. "Oh, that's fine with me, Kyo?" she asked. "Sure, that's fine." Kyo replied. "Yay!" Hana and Rin said. "I'll be over with some pyjamas and your toothbrush, okay?" Tohru said, kissing Rin on the forehead.

Kyo and Tohru said goodbye and drove home. When they got home, Tohru sat on the couch with Kyo, and watched some movies that they saw back when they were dating in high school.

After Tohru dropped Rin's stuff off, she began to feel pain in her stomach, like someone had punched her. This was normal, due to the beating she had gotten four years before. She sat down, and held her stomach.

"Tohru, you okay? I'll get the pills." Kyo said. He ran to the upstairs bathroom, and got the pills. When he got downstairs, he saw Tohru at the sink, coughing up blood. "Here, take the pills." he said, and he cleaned the kitchen sink.

Just then, the phone rang. "Hello?" Kyo said, "Kyo! Come here right now, Rin and Hana are missing, they were playing in the backyard and went into the woods without telling me!" Mae said, scared and yelling through the phone.

Kyo told Tohru about the situation, and they both got in the car and sped off. It was night, and he could only imagine how scared Rin was.

When they got to the house, the two searched the yard, then went into the forest. Tohru was crying. "Rin! Rin!" Tohru yelled, "Rin, it's mom! Come out!" she said desperately. "Rin!" Kyo called. "Help!" a small voice echoed. It wasn't Rin, it was Hana.

"We're coming!" Kyo said, he found Hana sitting beside Rin, who was on the ground, eyes closed. "Rin..!" Tohru said, she raced ahead. "Tohru, take Hana back and I'll take care of Rin." Kyo said, hiding his tears.

Kyo sat beside his daughter, who was pale, and barely breathing. First Tohru, now Rin? Why? He thought to himself.

Rin laid in the same bed as Tohru did four years ago. Kyo sat at her side, with Tohru sobbing into his shoulder. They held hands for a long time. "This is all my fault." Tohru said. "Huh? How?" Kyo asked, surprised. "I said to Mae that Rin could play outside a little later than usual...I didn't think she would get lost in the woods..." Tohru said.

Kyo hugged Tohru, "That's not your fault, it's no ones fault." Kyo said.

"Mom, I don't feel so well." Rin says, as she lays on the couch. "Where, honey? Head?" she asks. "Yea, my head hurts a lot." Rin says. "Well, I'll see if dad can stay home, okay?" Tohru asks. "Kyo, Rin isn't feeling well, can you take care of her? I have a meeting." Tohru asks. "Sure, I'll call work." Kyo said. "Ok, I'll see you after work, I love you." Tohru said. "Be safe." Kyo says, and they hug.

Kyo felt as though he missed her more than usual, as if he wouldn't see her for a long time. He ignored the feeling, and went to take care of Rin.


End file.
